Muriendo lento
by WildGirl'sLife
Summary: Summary: Nessie estaba devastada al creer que Jacob no correspondía a su amor, pero la vida le da un giro a su corazón y ella no lo espera…


**Se me ocurrio esta idea caminando a mi casa después de la escuela y pues ahí va a que me digan que tal…**

**Sumary: Nessie estaba devastada al creer que Jacob no correspondía a su amor, pero la vida le da un giro a su corazón y ella no lo espera…**

_________________________oOoOoOoOoOo________________________________

Empezaba a pensar en todo lo que sentía…

El amor, la dulzura, la pasión, el deseo y todos los sentimientos que emanaban de él, pero no sabia como interpretarlo, de verdad me amaba tanto como yo a él? Podría alguien tan popular como Jacob Black fiarse en mi?...

La respuesta es simple…

NO!!!!!

Pero había algo que me hacia el corazón esperanzas y deseos, la mirada tan dulce y transparente que me daba, claro él era mi mejor amigo como no hacerlo… pero había algo, no se quizás solo era mi imaginación!

Poco a poco fue llegando la inconciencia mientras pensaba e él y no me di cuenta de a que hora caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

_________________________oOoOoOoOoOo________________________________

Desperté algo tarde, como mis padres se encontraban de viaje no había quien me despertara de mi ligero sueño (nótese el sarcasmo) y llegaría tarde al instituto.

Aparque en el estacionamiento del insti y entre lo mas rápido que pude a mis clases, entre rápido a clase de lengua, para mi suerte el profesor no habia entrado, me dirigi a mi asiento y Jacob no estaba a mi lado… el era mi compañero en esta clase ya que a el se le complicaba mucho y yo era una de las mejores, me senti triste al no verlo sentado sonriéndome como hace todos los días.

-hey Nessie!- me saludo Paty, una de mis mejores amigas

-que hay Paty. Oye sabes porque no vino Jake?- tenia la esperanza de que ella supiera…

- no, la verdad no se!, porque preguntas?- oops…

-ah nada más!- conteste restándole importancia.

-Nessie, ya cuando piensas decírmelo?- pregunto notoriamente molesta.

-de que hablas?- pregunte fingiendo confusión.

-de que ya se que te gusta mi primo Jake, por que no me lo decías?-no supe que contestarle, gracias a dios entro el profesor Francisco y dio inicio la clase.

_________________________oOoOoOoOoOo________________________________

Las clases pasaron rápido, en ningún momento vi a Jake, supongo que debía estar enfermo o lago así, me dirigía al estacionamiento deprimida, y con ganas de estar sola y llorar, fui a un prado que encontré hace algunos años con Jacob, y llore como nunca en mi vida lo había hecho, sentía alguien observarme pero no me inmute, no me importaba nada mas que el dolor que sentía en el pecho al saber (o suponer) que él no me quería.

Cuando llego la hora del crepúsculo me fui a casa, solo puse un pie adentro y seguí llorando, no se como llegue a mi cuarto, me tire en la cama y rápidamente caí en brazos de Morfeo… no sin antes susurrar un –Te amo Jake!...-solo soñaba poder decírselo de frente…

_________________________oOoOoOoOoOo________________________________

Desperté con el ruido de mi móvil, eran las 7:30, un poco temprano pero mejor me levantaba si no quería llegar tarde.

Revisé mi móvil y vi un texto de Jake- _Nessie necesito hablar contigo urgente por favor podrías pasar a buscarme para que hablemos?-_

Le conteste rápidamente tratando de tranquilizarme, el solo quería hablar, quizás para decirme que no me quiere, no se –_ va Jake, pero que es lo tan importante que necesitas decirme?- _la verdad me moría de curiosidad.

Llego rápidamente su contestación – _vale gracias, y no puedo decirte ahorita, pero es muy importante.-_ la verdad estaba sumamente preocupada, y si Jacob no me quiere?, que haré con mi corazón dañado? Y el amor que siento por él que?, mil preguntas rodaban por mi cabeza y solo tenia una respuesta…

Sin Jacob me moriré lenta y dolorosamente, y su nombre quedara grabado con fuego en mi corazón.

Me dirigí al baño y para asearme rápidamente, para ir a buscar a Jake a La Push, apenas llegue salio a mi encuentro, cuado se subió al auto se veía nervioso, y me saludo con un simple _hola._

Sentía que me moría, pasaron los minutos y Jacob no hablaba, me estaba poniendo nerviosa, algo andaba mal y sentía que una parte de mi corazón estaba muriendo lento en ese preciso instante.

-aparca ahí por favor- me pidió con la voz en un susurro.

-en medio de la carretera?-cuestione

-por favor!- sonaba a una suplica, cosa muy rara de Jake, ya que el siempre era firme en todo momento.

Hice lo que me pidió y bajo del auto, lo rodeo y me abrió l puerta tendiéndome la mano, ayudándome a bajar, la acepte gustosa, pero me arrepentí en el momento que una corriente paso entre los dos.

-necesito hablar contigo- no me miro a los ojos en ningún momento.

-Jacob… lo siento, créeme que si pudiera cambiar lo que siento por ti lo haría, pero no puedo, eres lo más importante que tengo,-vi que iba a replicar pero lo calle antes de que pudiera hacerlo-déjame terminar- asintió y continué- eres mi mejor amigo y desde hace un tiempo no dejo de pensar en ti…-

-Te amo Jake- listo, lo dije sin rodeos y ya…

-También te amo Nessie- que? Eso de verdad que no me lo esperaba!

-co…co como?-no pude evitar

-Te amo y ya no quiero vivir sin ti, ayer me sentía devastado porque no encontraba la forma de decírtelo, estaba frustrado por no poder decirte lo que sentía en ese momento y la verdad ya no aguante más por eso te hable hoy en la mañana, necesitaba decírtelo, y ahora, el saber que correspondes a lo que yo siento es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida.

-Te amo, eres mi vida entera y no se que sería de mi corazón sin ti.

-yo también te amo y ahora tu eres mi vida-

Poco a poco se fue acercando a mi, sentí su vacilación y su dulce aliento rozar mi rostro … hasta que nuestros labios fueron uno, el beso era dulce y tierno, en el estaba todo el amor que sentíamos y que estaba oculto desde hace tiempo, cuando mi corazón moría lentamente, ahora, con un solo beso vuelve a la vida con más intensidad y felicidad, amaba a este hombre y sorprendentemente e me amaba a mi también.

FIN

_________________________oOoOoOoOoOo________________________________

**Bueno al fin lo termine, tarde un poquito por que la inspiración andaba de paseo y acaba de regresar de la Isla Esme… Ok no!**

**Pues porfiis déjenme reviews y díganme que les pareció y me dan alguna idea que ando medio desanimada…**

**Porfiis denle al botoncito**

**De letras verdes ahí abajo…**

**Vampiriita-lOqa!**


End file.
